Brotherly Love
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Yugi is an avarage sixteen year old boy who has an abnormal or avarage problem...He's in love with his older brother Yami! Better than it sounds trust me!
1. Prologue

Brotherly Love

Prologue

Yugi Mouto was a normal boy. He had a normal hobby: playing children's card games. He had normal-ish hair. He wore normal clothes. He had normal problems: bullies, how to get his internet to work again, and how was he going to catch a bus tomorrow without any money. All normal except one: Yugi was always in the shadow of his older brother: Yami.

Yugi hadn't had a normal relationship with his brother. When he was born (A/N Yami was three), Yami would devote himself to Yugi. He would watch Yugi while he slept in his cot, would play with Yugi while he was awake (A/N with his pack of Dual Monsters: Yugi's first booster pack), he even once persuaded his parents to feed Yugi (A/N Yami's father always thought Yami incapable and useless, and more than once Yami had been bitter to Yugi because of that).

Even though Yami was the strongest, smartest, handsomest, not to mention tallest and older of the two, their parents always took Yugi's side, gave Yugi the best of everything. Yugi always thought this was because he was the youngest and most innocent; but at times he got the vibe this wasn't the case.

Yugi turned a corner when someone banged into him. He looked up to see Uiurso (A/N or eyebrows to his friends) smiling down at him. Yugi gulped his stomach felt like he had swallowed some lead.

"Well, well, well what have we here?"

Yugi tried to walk around the bully but he was soon grabbed by the shoulder. Yugi didn't feel surprised Uiurso's goons had come with him to see a Yugi beating.

"Why, its little Yugi Mouto on his way back from school" sneered one.

"What's the matter Yugi, Mummy gone to buy a new push chair for you?"

They stood in Yugi's way laughing

Yugi looked down at his feet, "I need to go home, please let me pass." He said trying to walk around the mob.

Uiurso only chuckled and tripped him up, "It looks like the mouse has a bite to him."

He laughed suddenly punching Yugi hard in the guts; Yugi doubled over and nearly puked. One of the gang took out an electronic gun and held it in front of Yugi's face. "Do you know what this is Yugi?" Yugi shook his head it looked like a remote control to him.

The gang laughed at his naivety, "wrong little Yugi" smiled the psychopath it does this he said turning it on. Yugi jumped at the look and sound of the spark.

Yugi tried to run but they held him in an iron grip, Yugi instinctively began to scream and kick. They held him up so he could be electrocuted. Yugi began to struggle but was stopped when he felt the weapon against his chest.

"Say good night Yugi" sneered Uiurso.

"PUT MY BROTHER DOWN NOW!" somebody screamed suddenly.

Yugi looked up and so did the rest of the gang, to see Yugi's older brother Yami.

Yami was still just shaking with rage for a long time until he ran over to Uiurso and punched him hard in the mouth. The other gang members dropped Yugi on the floor and turned on Yami producing, knives, bottles, guns and electronic guns (A/N dude I know their a gang but where did they get those?) on Yami.

Yami did nothing he was still shaking with rage, but all he did was breathe out and one step towards them before they all ran off.

Yami snarled then strode towards Yugi.

He felt Yugi's quivering body gently with one hand. "Yugi? Did they hurt you…Yugi!"

Yugi shook his head sniffing; he could here Yami giving out a sigh of relief.

Yami scooped Yugi into a bear hug wrapping his arms around him. He rocked him ever so gently trying to get all of the shock out of the small boy.

"Come on" he whispered helping Yugi up, (A/N even though Yugi didn't want to play ball and just sat there). "We have to get you home, my cars over the road…And if you're lucky I'll treat you to a milk shake."

Yugi didn't answer; he just nuzzled his head into Yami's warm chest. He always did this (A/N even though his dad said this was unmanly) to make himself feel safer or comforted.

Yami patted him smiling gently. He sat there for a while letting Yugi indulge himself.

Yugi took a large sniff of Yami's safe warm scent that belonged to the man who saved his life. He sighed.

It was moments like this that he realised why he loved Yami.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE OR DELET? YOUR CHOICE! ^^


	2. Disagreements

Brotherly Love

Chapter one: Disagreements

Yami carried Yugi into the house before setting him down on Yugi's bed.

"Yami, my legs work just fine."

"Oh." Yami smiled sheepishly (A/N amazing Yami was in kill mode but now was on love mode). "Yugi is there anything I can do? After what those…LOW LIVES" Yami said through gritted teeth "did to you."

Yugi blinked at his tone but shook his head.

Yami nodded but suddenly stared at Yugi.

"Yugi" he breathed.

Yugi looked down at his front his gasped: his chest was caked in his own blood.

Yami immediately scooped Yugi up and ran him to the bathroom. He filled a bath with hot water.

"Stripe" Yami ordered.

Yugi nearly chocked on his own spit. He was to stripe in front of…Yami. "Y-Ya-ami…You're here."

Yami put his hands on his hips. "Yugi Mouto, do I need to remind you I've seen you without a nappy on?"

"Yeah…but not recently."

"Yugi I can still imagine…now stripe."

Yugi turned his back to Yami and took off his shoes and socks. Then he stripped his trousers, and then he took off his shirt with great difficulty because it was jammed to his chest. He kept his boxers on (A/N no amount of persuading from Yami's part could stop him).

Yugi blushed as he finally turned to Yami. Yami wasn't looking at him; instead he was putting a sponge by the bath and a towel.

Yami turned at last to him slowly, he looked away and said huskily "get in the bed-I mean bath."

Yugi slowly walked past Yami and eased himself flinching into the bath. Yami turned away from Yugi to get the first aid box, (A/N and when Yugi wasn't looking shook himself) he at last kneeled by the bath and began to sponge Yugi's chest and stomach.

Yugi at first flinched at the feel of the coarse piece of fluff but at last relaxed. They stayed in a comfortable silence, Yami scrubbing, Yugi flinching and staring into space.

Yami at last finished sponging off all the blood off of Yugi's chest. He then went to Yugi's back and began to sponge that, Yugi flinched.

"I know, I know it hurts."

Yugi nodded a little.

"Yugi, who did this to you?"

Yugi looked away.

"Yugi, please, I never want to see you like this again."

Yami looked sadly at Yugi's back, there were three purple bruisers, and the blood was coming from cuts and scratches coming from Yugi's head and back.

Yami touched Yugi's back with one finger. Yugi stiffened and let out a little cry. Yami clambered into the bath behind him and wrapped his arms around his back; he gently rocked Yugi back and forth.

Yugi couldn't help blushing and increase his heart beat, but because Yami was behind him there was no point in trying to control it.

There was a sudden bang, Yugi jumped a little and Yami tightened his arms around Yugi.

"Where're home!" their parents called.

Yami had let go of Yugi, was out the door, changed, and was greeting his parents in five seconds flat. Yugi just sat there stunned; it was as if Yami had done more than wash him and comfort him.

He at last eased himself out of the bath and eased himself into his clothes and some new boxers; he then went to his parents and greeted them.

Their parents looked very average, though very posh. They also where slightly prejudice, hypocritical and very proud. There mother always wore a dress or skirt, she had deep red hair cut short (A/N though both brothers liked it better long). There father seemed to only talk to Yugi, (A/N this probably explains why Yami was sometimes bitter towards Yugi) he had deep black also cut short, he was constantly at meetings so he always wore a suit (A/N to the extent that both boys couldn't picture him wearing anything else.

Yugi sat at the dining table with his mother on the left, father on the right, and Yami in front of him. He poked at his food thinking about how he had embarrassed himself in front of Yami. Yugi looked up at Yami, the same time Yami looked up at Yugi. Yugi looked away quickly blushing.

"So Yugi how was your day?" asked their father.

"Nothing to report." Yugi said poking his food.

Yami looked up, but said nothing.

"You're not eating Yami." Their mother said to Yami.

"Mum there something I need to tell you…Both of you."

Yugi put down his knife and fork; he knew what was coming…

"I'm Gay."

Yugi looked up...That was weird.

There was an explosion. Yugi's mother leapt into an attack of Yami.

He couldn't be Gay.

No son of hers was Gay.

He wasn't staying under her roof.

"Yugi," Yugi jumped turning to his father. "You better go up stairs."

Yugi looked across to his brother…Yami.

He had his head bowed, looking ashamed.

Yugi could have reached out to Yami. He could defend him. He could tell his mother to shut up.

Yugi instead got up and left.

He waited for eight minutes he could pick up some things.

Mother ranted and raving.

Yami went in and out of her blanket of anger.

"Hoko! Help me!" his mother screamed to his father.

His father said something.

SILENCE this defended Yugi.

"no…" Yami muttered just loud enough for Yugi to here.

"No…" he muttered again.

"NO…NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yugi covered his ears…what had his father said.

Yami ran up the stairs and locked him self in his room.

Down stairs Yugi heard a harsh slap.

And his mother running up the stairs and tried to talk to Yami.

For two hours his mother tried to talk to Yami.

Nothing.

At last she went to bed. His father had obviously gone out.

Yugi went to Yami's door and knocked.

"Yami are you there…"

Nothing.

"Yami no one can fall sleep that fast."

Nothing.

Yugi banged on the door with his palm.

"Yami please don't hate me. I can't bear it."

Nothing.

"Yami… I accept you."

Nothing.

"Yami…"

Nothing.

"Yami…Oh Yami."

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R

Sorry this has taken me so long to write it's just the oldness and freezing of my computer. And the heat keeps over heating the damn thing. Sorry but the next will be quicker! ^^

Yugicanbesexy


	3. Discomforts

Brotherly Love

Chapter three: Discomforts

Yugi was walking in his garden, when he saw Yami looking at the sun rise.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed running towards Yami, he had finally left his room. He ran over to Yami and hugged him hard.

Yami smiled and hugged him back; he then sat down Yugi on his lap.

He began to kiss Yugi on the lips and down his body.

Yugi breathed out. This was ecstasy. This was the best moment of his life. This was wrong.

Yugi pushed Yami hard. "No Yami, this is wrong."

Yami put a finger on Yugi's mouth smiling. "No Yugi this is too right."

He began to kiss Yugi's neck, gently pushing him back, Yugi breathed out arching his back. He felt like his chest was going to explode through happiness.

Yami went on top of him, feeling Yugi's flesh and raising his legs slowly.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered looking up at him.

Yami smiled but then went blurry.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered again.

"Yami?" Yugi muttered.

He suddenly woke up. He looked up at the ceiling breathing deeply; his legs were in the exact same position as they where in his dream and screamed. Yugi felt different like he was physically drained, he then realised. He had woken up hard.

Yugi was sitting on the tumble dryer; the dryer was clanking, groaning and shaking; giving him a perfect message. He swung his legs and yawned, he had to stripe his bed (A/N plan A was to put it in the bath tub to soak but he realised that was stupid), stripe his trousers AND shirt (A/N I know, I know but Yugi was really excited) and sponge his mattress with a cold wet sponge. Now all of his sheets where in the wash (A/N and in the inconvenient world of fan fic they where his only pair of sheets)… (A/N I mean sheets not PJs because A) that would be totally wrong and B) in Yugi's highly strung and excited state I doubt being naked on a tumble dryer is going to do him the world of good…just thought I'd mention it).

He yawned again, rubbing his eyes, why did there have to have consequences to a brilliant and sexy dream…The answer: THAT WAS Yugi's LIFE!

Yugi yawned again, he suddenly heard footsteps he looked up, if it was his mother then: Embarrassment; if it was his father: Shame!

"Yugi?"

Yugi nearly died, for it was Yami. Yami…Yami….Oh God Yami. Why Yami? Why? WHY UNIVERSE? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIS BROTHER? THE BROTHER THAT HE HAD **DREAM SEX WITH 5 SECONDS AGO!**

"Yugi? What is it? Why are you down here? Why is the tumble dryer on? And why are you all red?"

Yugi squeaked. "I-I- couldn't sleep and…and…and I thought-KNEW that being on a tumble dryer will make me…me…mo-ore-ore…sleepily…be-because…because…w-we-e al-l-l-l- kn-n-o-o-w that tumble dryers' d-d-d-o-o-o th-th-that." Yugi stammered (A/N literally pulling stuff out of his head).

Yami took Yugi's ashamed face in both hands and whispered (A/N two centimetres apart my I add…Evil laugh I loooooooooooooooooooooooove torturing Yugi…heheh!) "Yugi." He whispered to Yugi. "Have you wet the bed?"

Yugi turned into a tomato. "No-no-o-o, I *gulp* had trouble…ke-e-eping myself calm…." Yugi stammered.

Yami was silent for a moment then he put his face so close they where nose to nose. "Yugi, are you trying to tell me…that you had an erect-*clear throat* wet dream?"

Yugi blushed harder (A/N if that's possible), but nodded.

Yami blushed also, but then smiled.

"What?" asked Yugi.

"My little brothers finally hit puberty!" Yami chuckled.

Yugi frowned and crossed his arms at Yami. He then stopped…Was it him or was Yami…sad…no, not just sad but heart achingly…depressed.

"Yami?" Yugi asked suddenly scared. "What is it?"

"What…" Yami said snapping out of it. "Oh…um…I was just thinking about me…you know…moving out…"

"What? Why!" Yugi shrieked (A/N careful not to wake his parents).

"Yugi…I'm nineteen."

"So…You can live with your parents until your ninety!"

"But I don't WANT to." Yami hissed, "The sooner I'm away from this….this…PLACE! The better."

Yugi blinked at Yami's tone why was Yami being so…aggressive?

Yami looked at Yugi's tearful face. "Yugi…come here." He said holding out his arms.

Yugi slowly slide into them.

Yami smiled as he buried his face into Yugi's hair sniffing. "If I do leave Yugi. It would be for other reasons. Never ever believe it's your fault because…you have no faults…your perfect…" He sniffed as Yami kissed Yugi's head and rubbed his tears into Yugi's hair.

*Two Weeks Later*

It was Yami's birthday…and Yami was having his birthday not at home. But in a bar.

His parents weren't invited (A/N not they'd come if he did), but all of his friends (A/N which were also Yugi's friends) and Yami's boyfriend had come.

Yugi looked at Yami's boyfriend. He had mousy hair. He had a mousey tan. He was bland. He wasn't worthy of Yami. His name was Mahado Darko (A/N yeah I hate the pun too). He seemed to like Yami. And Yami seemed to like him.

Yugi had taken a small disliking to Mahado. He seemed like an alright guy. In fact under different circumstances he would have liked him. But he had his arm around Yami's waist. Given him a hot smooch, and he had said "Happy birthday my love."

The party was nearly over only a few more minutes left

"PRESENT TIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMME!" shouted Joey defending everyone. "Heres mine man." He said giving a poorly wrapped parcel to Yami.

Yami opened it "…A rock?"

"Yeah…it's for throwing at stuff."

"Joey did you get this out of your garden and PRETEND you spent time and thought on me?"

"Ummmm…It's the thought that counts…"

And the presents kept on coming. Anzu cheated by saying the present was her then kissing Yami (A/N while Mahado laughed, Yugi tried not to look away) Duke gave Yami a lighter and pocket knife all in one (A/N even though Yami doesn't smoke or was in need of a knife), Tristan gave Yami some after shave: Butch Man For Men and Serenity gave Yami some lip gloss (A/N ?). Ryou gave Yami some graphic novels, Bakura said hastily his present was combined with Ryou's. Marik and Maik gave Yami a CD, and Ishizu gave him another dog collar, while Odion gave him a pat on the back for good luck. Finally Seto gave him a gift token (A/N from Mokuba as well, but he was ill so couldn't come), Mia gave Yami a book about the art of Sex. Lastly leaving an embarrassed Yugi, to give Yami a book on: Egyptology and another on Pharaohs and slaves.

Yami smiled at his little brother and hugged him, while a chorus of "Ahhhhhhhhhs" was there to supplement the moment.

"Thank you" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi blushed harder, just as Mahado surprised everyone by giving Yami a note and a very small packaged.

Yami read the note slowly and carefully. He then put the present into his pocket bowing his head.

"Umm, I feel tired I think I better go home," he said hiding his face in his golden curls, "Mahado will you drive me there" Mahado nodded smiling at Yami playfully, "Yugi can you get back on your own?"

Yugi thought it was obvious what Yami and Mahado wanted to do…But it was a long walk back.

"I'll give him a ride home" said Seto carefully.

"Thank you Seto" Yugi smiled at him.

Yami looked at Seto for a long time before he nodded with one nod.

"Come on then" Mahado whispered taking Yami's hand and pulling him up.

"If you want me," whispered Yami "I'll be at Mahado's flat with my mobile on."

Yugi nodded.

Everyone began to leave. Ryou and Bakura together. Mia and Joey together. Tristan, Duke and Serenity left as a threesome (A/N don't read too deeply into that). Marik and Maik left together. Odion and Ishizu left separately. This left Seto and Yugi.

Yugi clambered into Seto's Volvo (A/N I KNOW MY CAR WISDOM IS POOR! I only know the Volvo. *and that was because Twilight has them splattered everywhere even though they are ugly cars*), Seto began to drive him home.

When they where one turn away from Yugi's road, Seto did a sharp turn right.

"Seto, you missed my road." Yugi said turning his had back to his road.

"I know" Seto murmured. He stopped the car.

"Seto, Yami and my parents will be wondering whe-" Seto put a finger to Yugi's lips.

"If I'm right, Yami is getting laid, and your parents are probably not going to care I you're a couple of minutes late."

"Why-y-"

"Why, I've stopped? Well I've always LOVED your brother and when he became out of my reach…I decided to go to you."

"M-m-m-e-e-e?"

"You know what would happen if everyone found out you where in love with your brother?"

"I'm n-n-n-o-o-o-t in love with Ya-"

"Oh come now surely you can do better that that? The way you look at him…The way you hate it when someone else kisses him…Am I right?" 

Yugi shook his head trying to hang on to his lie.

Seto sighed looking away, "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi…I really, REALLY want to get laid tonight *Yugi quivered at his tone* and if I can't do it to the good looking, talented, not to mention best brother…Then I'll have you." He said pulling Yugi over to him and began to kiss him.

Yugi tried to fight him.

Kick him.

Punch him.

Scream.

But to no avail. Seto was stronger than him.

He felt his clothes getting ripped off. He felt Seto beginning to suck and feel his body every where.

At last Seto put his hand down Yugi's trousers and pants, Yugi's eyes watered he didn't expect his first time to be like this. He at last gave up, it was like he was thrashing in the water but at last he became tired and drowned.

He was drowning-

Drowning-

Drowning.

Seto put Yugi on his car seat, and then he ripped off Yugi's clothes leaving him shivering. He then began to thrust into him.

Seto at last orgasm into Yugi, Yugi shrieked thrashing against Seto's body. Yugi screamed out for Yami preying to be heard.

"Good night bitch" Seto panted buttoning his shirt, Yugi cowered away from him in fear, "I might use you again." He whispered, opening the car door, and pushed Yugi and his clothes out of the car, so he fell out of the hell hole of a car and onto the cold and wet pavement.

Yugi felt blood dribbling from him, and his and Seto's semen splattered over his chest and stomach. He shivered as he crept into a forest to hide.

He felt so ashamed.

Unclean.

Dirty.

He wished he was somewhere else.

He wished it wasn't as cold.

He wished he still had his whiteness.

He wanted to be somewhere else.

He wanted to be in his warm bed.

He wanted Yami.

Yami.

Yami.

Oh Yami.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Okay, here it is…Now review!


	4. Disinfectant

Brotherly Love

Okay. Okay I back *Cheers from whole crowds of people around the world*, I know without me the world plunged in to chaos: the machines took over, humans where taken over by a planet of apes, Rick Ashley made a comeback!

*Smack myself*

Cough…sorry that was giant Seto Kiaber ego getting the better of me! =^^=…Oh yes now I remember Seto raped Yugi and now he's all alone…Poor Yugi…

Oh yes before I forget…apparently my A/N are annoying so from now on…I will resist…I hope you appreciate this because it's not easy…

Chapter Four: Disinfectant

_Yugi felt Seto licking his ear lobe; his body cringed against Seto's bare chest. Yugi whimpered, feeling Seto put his clammy hands on his back pulling him closer. Yugi at last began to kick Seto, he grunted managing to catch both of his feet in an iron grip raising them to his waist._

_Seto grinned as he suddenly rammed into him._

Yugi woke up feeling someone squeezing him.

"No!" he shouted pushing against the person holding him, the person wasn't holding him very tightly so he was fell down on the bed hard and nearly fell off of the piece of furniture altogether. The person grabbed him before he reached the floor, pulling him back into a bear hug.

Yugi began to thump the person's back hard. He struggled, realising that they where both on their knees bodies pressed together, he began to kick and punch harder nearly falling over but he couldn't because the person was holding his waist so tightly he couldn't even move to get away.

"Yugi! Yugi! It's Yami! Come on! Wake up! It's me!"

Yugi stopped he took Yami's face in his hands his eyes darting to check if he was who he said he was and wasn't Seto. He then hugged him tightly. Crying into Yami's chest hard.

Yugi shook against Yami's chest, closing his eyes hard. He felt Yami sniff hard, and rest his head he felt tears on his head too.

Yugi looked at himself, he was no longer naked someone had put on loosely Yami's silk dressing gown and a pair of boxers. Yugi tried to tug at the material so it wasn't showing too much of his chest but Yami was holding him so firmly he couldn't even breathe properly.

Yami himself never wore pyjamas, he was wearing a linen top, which was way too small for him and stretched across his chest, he wore loose linen trousers with ruffles on the waist band and legs with clung tightly to his waist and thighs, so it looked it came from India.

Yami at last laid down on his back Yugi falling onto his chest. Yugi shook a little squeaking before he could stop himself.

"Shhhh…."Yami soothed rubbing his back, "I won't hurt you Yugi."

Yugi settled and with closing his eyes he fell asleep.

*Tomorrow 7:30 AM*

Yugi awoke with a start, he felt like something awful had happened to him. Then he remembered.

He, who was still on Yami's chest, clambered off; he felt so dirty he went into the show sat down and turned it on embraced his legs and howled into them, Yami awoke from hearing Yugi's sobs and the shower. Yami rushed in fearing all sorts he stopped, he at last went in too sitting next to Yugi. He did a small smile at Yugi trying to comfort him.

"I…I feel unclean Yami" Yugi whispered looking at him, pleasingly.

Yami smiled doing his best to keep dried eyed, "where?"

Yugi shrugged a little making only Yami sigh. He reached for the flannel put on some soap and began to scrub the back Yugi's hand. The slow circular movements seemed to help him a little he relaxed and slide down a little. Yami had to try he moved the soapy flannel down Yugi's chest a little, he then spiralled down to his abdomen.

"Ahhh!" Yugi cried out his back arching with pain.

Yami wrapped his arms around him rocking him "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he whispered again and again. He looked at Yugi's trembling figure and his mind began to wonder to what had happened last night.

_Yami walked into the house, "Yugi! I'm home!" He threw his jacket on to his bed. "Yugi! Come on! Where are you…Yugi I'm not joking where are you"._

_His parents had gone for the night. So he was all alone, he ran his hand through his even madder hair, he went into his pockets taking out his still switched on mobile phone and checked his text messages. Nothing from Yugi apart from one from Mahado._

**HAD GOOD NIGHT. BEST EVA! FOR FIRST TIMER U WERE GOOD ^^**

**CALL ME/TEXT WHEN U GET THIS.**

**MAHADO.**

_Yami sighed and deleted the message rolling his eyes. He then tried to call Seto to no avail. He looked at his car keys he then grabbed them and ran out of the house._

_He began to run to the car barely thinking, starting the car and driving out at top speed. He went down the road back to the bar, but the bar men after much prompting said that a boy with Yugi and Seto's description had left together a few minutes before he and Mahado had left together. _

_That was two hours ago._

_Yami got back into his car…if Yugi was hurt or worse…he'd never forgive himself. He had to look for him and find him. _

_After around thirty minutes of none stop driving he saw something. He stopped the car…was that Yugi's trainer? He got out of the car and looked at it, it was damp for being on the road for so long but apart from that, there was nothing odd about it apart from it wasn't on Yugi's foot._

"_Yugi!" he shouted._

_He heard a muffled whine from the trees, he ran calling Yugi's name all the time. He stumbled a couple of times but picked himself right up and scrambled on. He at last saw something he walked up to it slowly he looked at it for a long time. _

_Then suddenly something in his mind clicked he bent over bile rising up his throat. And threw up._

_His brother barely conscious was lying against the tree, naked had blood on him and a…strange smell in the air that seemed…he threw up again. He shakily sat back up and picked Yugi up in his arms. Yugi's head hung back…he was so cold maybe he was…right on queue Yugi shivered into him groaning a little._

"_You'll be okay Yugi…" whispered Yami softly he looked up "I'll make sure of it." _

_He then determinedly began to car him to his car._

Yami didn't say anything he just rubbed his back gently, waiting for Yugi to finally chock out his last sob until he was quiet. He picked up Yugi bridal style turned off the shower and towelled them both dry. After which he took Yugi back to his bed laying him on mattress and tucked him in, Yami laid on his chest next to Yugi and stroked his hair gently setting the bangs out of his eyes.

"Yugi…who did this to you?" Yami asked softly, so softly Yugi could ignore it.

He did.

"Yugi…did Seto do this to you?"

"Did what?"

"…I don't know but something made you stay out half the night, naked, by the road side, terrified-" Yami suddenly stopped.

Yugi looked at him slowly; Yami was biting his lips so hard blood was dribbling down his bottom lip. Suddenly his body began to spam and shack; his eyes darkening by the second.

"Yami?..."

"…He raped you…" Yami hissed.

"What?"

"He…He…RAPED you didn't he?"

"Y-Y-am-i I…don't know what your ta-a-lk-k-ing a-b-b-ou-t."

"That…That…_MAN_…SETO! Raped you…didn't he?"

Yugi opened his mouth "…" but no excuse came out instead he looked away and pulled the dressing gown closer around him to hide his body.

Yami growled walking around in a circle muttering to himself, Yugi just stared at the sheets.

"…First time?"

"What?"

"Was it your first time."

Yugi nodded feeling even smaller.

Yami nodded slowly, "I'll kill him" he whispered.

"What?"

"I said I'll kill him."

"Yami…you can't."

"Yugi I'm not letting him live when he…touched you like that…No one has that right…especially to my little brother."

Yami began to walk to the door. Yugi panicked he grabbed Yami from the back and held him in an iron grip refusing to let go. Yami tried to shake him off but Yugi just clambered over him so he was on to a piggy back ride (A/N 0-0…okay…okay I KNOW I promised no more A/N notes but wow…okay just to clear up…this is not sexual or innuendo…SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!). Yami flipped down onto the bed exhausted rolling off so as not to squish Yugi.

They both breathed hard in unison both looking up at the ceiling. Yami at last sat up embracing his legs crying into them. Yugi looked at him then at last hugged him hard from behind kissing the back of his neck, was it him or did Yami…breathe out? Yugi began to unwrap his arms but Yami took them and placed them back around his neck squeezing hard kissing them gently.

Yami at last let go and turned to him "are you going to tell mum and dad."

Yugi shook his head, Yami sighed "I won't tell them Yugi I really couldn't give two figs if you haven't told them, but Yugi you've got to tell the police. He can't get away with it."

Yami took Yugi's face in his hands, "I know you're scared that I can understand, but I will be there, be here, and be any where you want me to be."

Yugi sniffed looking down nodding a little putting his hands over Yami's. Yami stared at him his eyes slowly darting over Yugi's face. Yami slowly lent forward for one mad moment Yugi was sure Yami was going to kiss him. But Yami went away.

"Breakfast" he muttered, "You need breakfast." He jumped off of the bed leaving Yugi on the bed "I'll be back in a jiffy" he whispered hugging Yugi "One day at a time eh?". Yugi sniffed, a small smile went across his lips and nodded.

Yami smiled back at him.

*One week later*

"And you are absolutely sure mister Seto Kiaber grabbed you…forcefully and held you…down?"

Yugi nodded, Yami held his hand under the grey table. The grey chair, next to the grey table, in the grey room was burning his eyes. He looked at his lap totally ashamed and embarrassed.

"What if you're lying?"

Yugi looked up.

"Well it's feasible; this is the first time for Seto Kiaber to do a reported assault on anyone, how do we know you're not lying to get some compensation. Or blackmail him."

"What?" Yami whispered, "I found him in the woods frozen, covered in blood and goodness knows what else. It's taken him ages to come here; do you know what he's gone through? Do you have any idea how much courage it's taken for him to fess up?" Yami shouted standing up fists clenched and shaking.

"Sit down son. This is a procedure question the DNA sample will show whose lying."

Yugi took Yami's fist and sat him back down.

"Now that will be all, apart you will have to give a sample to A&E team (A/N I know, I know but just a quick note I don't know that much about hospitals and the only wards I know are A&E and maternity ward. And this isn't "Child" so A&E is the only thing I can write)."

Yugi nodded, he got up with Yami to go to the A&E ward at the police station.

*Thirty minutes later*

Yami was reading an old magazine when Yugi stepped out of the ward blushing red. Yami smiled rolled his eyes and followed Yugi. Who was making an hasty retreat to Yami's car.

"You're embarrassed?" Yami asked smiling at Yugi.

Yugi shrugged a little "...They just took a swab…"

Yami nodded starting the car. "You know what Yugi let's celebrate."

"Yami I hardly call this a good time to celebrate."

"I know, I know but we haven't seen enough of each other lately too much going on and…and I want us to some spend time together."

"What about Mahado?"

Yami looked sheepishly at him, "Well I sort of broke up with him."

"…wait did you break up with him? Or did he break up with you?"

"I meant we are no longer in a relationship."

Yugi nodded.

"So are we going to see a film or not?"

"'My sisters keepers' on at the box office."

"I don't fancy crying."

"Ponyo?"

"I'm nineteen not nine Yugi."

"How about watching a re-run of the 'Terminator 1'."

"Okay. But if you're going to scream at that Austrian guy again then forget it."

Yugi smiled at Yami, which Yami retorted by wrapping his arm around Yugi's neck.

Yugi snuggled into it feeling happier then he had felt in a long time.

"I love you Yami."

Yami was silent for a while.

"I love you too Yugi" he whispered at last.

Please Read and Review.

This chapter is for YugiandYami4eva from You tube if your reading this I hope you will put back up your special videos back up. For they made me into YugixYami shipping classics like: Don't Leave Me, and many other funny videos that have bee though of as classics by me and my sister. Every time I hear that music my heart skips a little remembering my first weeks getting into the shipping just watching your videos…YugiandYami4eva…I will miss your videos. *I begin to clap*.


	5. Disturbing

Brotherly Love

Hi I'm back! I have been thinking a lot about my life so far…I'm a sicko about incest, with no life outside this website…

Ignore that…

JUST READ THE DAMN STORY WHILE I CRY.

Chapter Five: Disturbing

Yugi and Yami where eating breakfast together, Yugi and Yami's parents where shouting at each other and the two brothers while they where getting ready for a baby shower (A/N I KNOW! BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT! TECHNICLY I COULD JUST WRITE IT…BUT! Yami wasn't invited, so Yugi said no he wasn't going…IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !).

Yami and Yugi hadn't yet got dressed for the day. Yami was wearing his boxers because of his need to not wear pyjamas but because he was in front of his family he was wearing a loose woollen dressing gown for warmth and modesty. Yugi was wearing his baggie blue PJs with stars across it so he looked five.

If a stranger had walked through the door, he wouldn't have seen two boys less alike (minus their looks), one was tiny who had to sit on his knees to have the table up to his middle, the other's arms could reach the other side of the table with ease. Even their meals where different, Yugi was eating some cereal with milk and orange juice, where as Yami had a grape fruit with some cherries on top and sweet tea.

Yugi looked at Yami from across the table smiling, Yami smirked back at him. They had defiantly gotten closer from the last two weeks of statements and bribe money, but now the court case tomorrow they where defiantly looking forward to some relaxation.

The door clicked as their parents left, Yugi and Yami slouched a little more in their seats as they eat their breakfast together. Yugi finished his breakfast first, he watched Yami eat with his head in the clouds which had been happening a lot lately; he got up to leave Yami to his thoughts and to make himself descent.

As he past the letter box it chinked open, he picked up the post seeming through.

Bill.

Bill.

Magazine.

A Mahado: "Please-Take-Me-Back-Yami etc. etc. etc."

Letter for Yugi.

Bill-wait what?

Yugi opened his letter; no one ever sent him a letter. He opened it and began to read.

He read.

And read.

And read.

He stopped, his hand shook, his eyes blurred through the tears. He sat down on the floor tears streaming down his face. He sat there for at least ten minutes sobbing until Yami went into the room.

He saw Yugi immediately and ran to him.

"Yugi darling, what is it?" Yami asked rubbing his back.

Yugi was in such a state that he couldn't even speak; Yami picked up the letter and began to read:

"_Dear bitch,_

_Seto here, I've been thinking _

_I can read the newspapers and my mail and you've been slagging me off, and I don't like it. You must have for gotten that YOU shagged ME…What's that? You remember that differently? Well bitch you need to get this into your thick, thick skull that this is what other people will think of you after I told the judge tomorrow what REALLY happened._

_So bitch either you drop this silly farce of a trial or you lose the trail and your family name in the process._

_And if that isn't planted on your mind bitch I've left a surprise for you on this paper-_

Yami put down the paper, he wasn't even half way through the letter, but he knew it was going to be full of Seto's self importance speeches and more vile and disgusting threats for Yugi. Instead he grabbed one of Yugi's hands. Yugi had hid them under his arm pits, which made Yami nervous about Seto's threat about the paper.

Yami gasped, Seto must have tinted the paper with some sort of chemical to send a rash to Yugi's hands, the only reason Yami hadn't gotten a rash like it was that he had read the letter off of the floor that Yugi had dropped it to, so he hadn't touched the paper.

*Later*

Yami was reading the letter through a plastic bag, as Yugi was in the specialist rash ward trying to stop the rash and sooth it.

The letter with every word was making Yami more and more enraged with Seto because he was calling Yugi dirty disgusting names, he asked for bribe money, be his servant, bribe _sex_, so Seto didn't tell his lies to court and make Yugi look like the rapper.

Yami's fists began to shake, Yugi was making an recovery his confidence and self esteem was improving so much, and now that bastard Seto was dragging him down to his level and ridiculing him, rubbing salt into his mental and physical wounds.

Yami was about to thump the wall, when Yugi walked out of the doctors room holding his bandaged hand. Yami looked at Yugi pityingly as he took him away to the car.

*Later again*

Yami and Yugi sat in silent feeling the impending doom of the next day. Yami was looking at the road but glancing at Yugi every now and then. Yugi was looking at his lap, rocking himself slowly against his car seat.

Yami suddenly stopped the car.

Yugi looked up at Yami.

Yami looked down at Yugi.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked a little nervously.

Yami took Yugi's face in his hands, "Yugi listen to me, you can't let Seto win, and this is your last chance, if you can't be brave now you'll never be able to truly move on, I know you're scared that I can understand, but don't pretend this has anything to do with that letter, that man hurt you he is still is, and you have a chance to stop it…please Yugi…I love you."

Yugi blinked at Yami tears going down her face, their faces where inches away.

Yami's face shifted slightly to the side brushing his nose against Yugi's.

Yugi blinked at Yami's closed eyes he found that instead of going away he came closer to Yami's face; he put his lips against Yami's.

Yami tried to took his face away, but Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck Yami at last gave in to his own desires and put his arms around Yugi.

Yami lent on Yugi so he could go on top of him, Yugi squeaked a little which resulted in opening his mouth.

Yami put his tongue into Yugi's mouth making the little one moan.

Yugi and Yami laid there together their bodies pressed and squirming together. Both feeling what they had never felt before and never wanting the moment to end.

But of course it did.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

…I SUCK!


	6. Distrust

Brotherly Love

Heh…Heh…=^^= Hello again…

I better just shut up and write…

Chapter Six: Distrust

…The moment ended…

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, he was still kissing Yami and he was kissing him back.

His tongue stopped fighting with Yami's. Yami's tongue half-heartedly caressed his hoping for a reaction for a second. But at last his moment ended too.

Yami opened his eyes looking down at Yugi. He lay over Yugi's slim body, looking at each other in the eye. His face inches from Yugi's.

It was suddenly so hot in the car.

A trickle of sweat went down Yami's forehead. Yugi also felt the uncomfortable heat (did people always feel this heat after a kiss? No wonder people take their clothes off). His hand was painfully squashed by his back but he didn't even feel it.

Yugi didn't feel frightened. He knew he should. But he didn't. Yami wouldn't hurt him.

Yami nuzzled his forehead against Yugi's, the heat getting to him.

"I love you Yugi." He whispered before sitting up.

He at last sat up. He looked at the front window a slight frown on his forehead. He whipped the window with his palm, because it was fogged up.

"I…Love You…Yami."

Yami turned his head to him, his mouth slightly agape. He then looked forward. He put the key in the ignition and began to drive.

Yugi sat up and tied his seat belt against his pulsing body.

"Yami?" he murmured praying for an answer.

Yami said nothing using all of his might to keep his eyes on the road.

Yugi looked down a little. Then he reached forward and pecked Yami on the cheek.

Yami swerved the car to the right. A couple of horns rang through the air as the car ran through the second left lane. He breathed out, his eyes wide.

Yami again stopped the car (in a lane) his hands white he was gripping the wheel so tight.

"Y…Yugi…Listen…"

"I…I know what you're about to say. I love you. And this isn't about Seto. This isn't about mum or dad."

Yami still said nothing.

"Please talk together I'm sure we can come up with a solution."

Yami laid his forehead against the steering wheel, he was sweating again.

Yugi wanted to open a window for him but it was one of those cars that the driver was the only one who could reach the controls.

Yami let out a little groan. His head hurt.

Yugi looked away, he thought of things to try and distract Yami. But the only conversations he could think of was the court case and the past few minutes. He decided the question which had been nagging him for a while now.

"What did Mahado give you?"

Yami laid a little too hard on the wheel for a horn rang through the air.

He sat up at once.

"What?" he asked drained to Yugi.

"What did Mahado give you for your birthday?" Yugi sticking to his question.

"He…He…Wait why do you want to know?"

"Curious…What was I that small package?"

"None of your business!"

"Please Yami!"

Yami held the bridge of his nose. He let out a sigh.

"Do you want to really know?"

"…I guess."

"Okay it was a condom. Happy" Yami snapped at Yugi.

Yugi looked down, not because of the answer he was given, but because of Yami's tone.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Yami again held the bridge of his nose.

"Yami…you said a few minutes ago that you loved me…and kissed me…was that true?"

"Yugi it was a sign of weakness" Yami said huffily, turning the key.

"I know we can't be together but please, do you mean it?" Yugi asked as Yami went into their street.

"Yugi you and I have been brought up as brothers. No way can we be anything else. Ever." Yami whispered a frown on his forehead. He was gripping the wheel so hard it shook.

Yugi looked at the front of the car. Yami had said he loved him first. Why was he having troubles admitting it again? For him.

Yami stopped the car a few meters from their house. Their parents where back. Yugi suddenly hoped he had asked Yami what his father had said to upset Yami so. He opened his mouth. And then shut it again.

His words had caused enough damage.

He undid his seat belt but Yami didn't move. Yugi stared at Yami questioningly.

Yami looked at Yugi.

"I'm going to go somewhere else for a while….Can you go to court on your own if I'm late? I'll be there. I promise."

"Just…Tell me…that...you do…love me?"

Yami said nothing. He reached to him.

For a moment Yugi was sure Yami was going to touch him.

He didn't.

He opened Yugi's door. He was still looking ahead.

Yugi looked away. He then stood and walked out of the car as a slight rain shower went over him.

Yami closed the door.

Yugi turned away. Then he turned back, he went through his opened window to look at

Yami closed the door.

Yugi turned away. Then he turned back, he went through his opened window to look at Yami; who was struggling to get the car into gear.

"Please Yami…Please…"

Yami turned to him, hurt was in his eyes too.

"Yugi…" he said looking down trying to make Yugi see sense.

"Please…Yami…Tell me…How you feel about me…"

"We're-"

"I DON'T care. Yami. Do. You. Love. Me?"

Yami started the car and reeved the motor. Yugi got his head out just in time.

Yugi looked down tears going down his eyes as he nursed his sore hand.

He looked up just to see the light on the car. The light also fell on Yami's face.

His lips moved into a word. He wasn't looking at Yugi. He wasn't looking at anything.

His lips said one word:

"Yes."

*Tomorrow district court*

Yugi sat in the lobby fiddling with his sleeves. Yami hadn't driven him to the district court. He had taken a cab.

He nearly hadn't gone at all.

His parents had taken he was going on a date with a girl as a good enough excuse for him to wear a suit at nine in the morning.

He sat there nervously. He wanted Yami…

Not because he needed a rock (A/N okay he DID need that but…), he needed Yami because…because…

He wanted Yami…

It was hard to explain.

He held his head: this was soooo messed up. He was thinking about his kiss with his _brother _no less, when he was going to go to his rape trial.

He was so sick.

"We are ready for you Yugi Motou."

Yugi looked around the lobby one more time. Yami wasn't there. He closed his eyes.

He had been so stupid.

"Anyone with you?" asked the police officer kindly.

Yugi shook his head "it doesn't look like it."

*District Court 9*

"All rise for the honourable Judge Mint."

Yugi sat at his bench when the judge sat down. Because of the nature of the crime, the lack of witnesses and because Seto Kiaber's need to lie, manipulate and intimidate all of his questioners the court needed Yugi to give his testimony.

Yugi fiddled with his sleeves he had never felt so nervous.

He looked around (A/N despite himself) for Seto to see if he had turned up he hadn't.

Judge Mint looked around also: "Where is the defendant Seto Kiaber?" he asked a question mark on his bearded lips.

Seto's lawyer burst into the court room ran up to the judge and whispered something into his ear.

The Judge's eyebrows reached the ceiling. He cleared his throat.

"It appears that Seto Kiaber has been beaten up in his mansion…The attacker is yet to be named, but I assure everyone here today that we can hardly hold a trial of rape when the defendant is in a state of coma. When Mr Kiaber comes around I assure everyone in this court house that the issue will be raised to the defendant with the highest degree of thoroughness. But for now the matter will be dropped. Court is dismissed."

Yugi looked forward blinking hard trying to keep his expression clear.

Please Yami…

Please…

*Yugi's room*

Yugi ran into his room taking off his tie, he looked around.

"Yami!" he shouted looking around the house.

"Yami!"

"Yami Please Answer me!"

"YAMI!"

He looked around the house even at face value he could tell Yami hadn't come home. His car had come back.

Yugi had hoped he had gone ahead of him to the court.

He went back into his room holding his head.

Yami could have hurt Seto.

If not he could have had an accident.

Or hurt himself.

He felt a sob break through his chest.

He went into Yami's room looking around. He opened Yami's draws.

To his relief he saw Yami's draws…

…

Empty.

He closed the draw pressing his back against it breathing hard.

Yami… ran away…

Yami ran away!

Oh God Yami had run away.

He covered his eyes with his palm.

Yami had to have done that to Seto. The evidence was too strong.

He ran back into his room again trying to find his phone so he could call his brother.

To say goodbye?

To say he loved him? Again.

To tell him he was a fool?

He found something else.

A note?

By Yami?

_To Yugi,_

_I hope when you read this you have already gone to court if not…Then you might as well keep reading._

_I have beaten up Seto…_

_I didn't mean to…You know what I'm like._

_I needed to talk to him tell him to drop it and tell the truth. That I couldn't see you get upset anymore. I told him to drop it. He laughed at me. Then he told me you were a dirty slut and he never wanted you. He tried to force himself on me._

_I cracked but not because he tried to do rape me to. But the horrible dirty things he said about you…_

_I need to go…Yugi…_

_I have seriously hurt Seto…And I can't be there you for you…_

_I have to go…._

_I'm not going to say why we should stay apart because you know why and certain people might be reading this note._

_I hope you have a nice life without me._

_(Don't worry about me I'm going to live with Joey's cousin for a while, until my deposit for my new flat comes in. I've also got myself a new job over the phone.)_

_Yami Mouto (your brother forever)_

And with a different shade of ink spelt the words:

_P.S. I love you._

Yugi looked up from his note.

'Oh Yami…'was the only thing he thought as he pressed a kiss to the paper.

And as steady tears went down his face, eyes and cheeks.

He had never felt such a pain like this…

=^^= would it be too bold to ask for some reviews…?


	7. A Change

Brotherly Love

Here's JOHNNY!

Chapter Seven: A Change

Yugi stood in his bedroom miserably. It had been three months since Yami had left.

He had called his friend Joey begging him to call his cousin. But his cousin had said Yami had already left and didn't tell him where for this exact reason.

He had caught many trains to London and simply wondered around the streets and in the shops looking for Yami or asking if anyone had heard of Yami. Until nightfall where he could catch the train back.

Yugi knew Joey's cousin lived and worked in London, so it was a good guess to look in London. He didn't know what else to do.

His parents didn't really care about Yami's disappearance, they seemed to take it in as if they had stepped onto a dead slug. Who really cared after the aftermath of guilt?

Yugi sat in his room, it was a dark cold night, he leant against his desk, and Yami was always plaguing his thoughts. Everything reminded him of Yami.

Yugi sighed. He got ready for bed, he quickly changed into his baggy pyjamas with the blue and yellow stars on.

His parents had gone to see his grandpa who was in hospital after a hip operation. They were supposed to be gone all night.

He lay down in his single bed.

He couldn't get comfortable. No matter how hard he tried the bed was too hot, too lumpy, and too small for once. He wanted a better bed. There was only one other bed up for grabs. Yugi stood quietly as he walked slumped over his chin nearly touching the carpet.

He opened Yami's bedroom door and flung himself onto Yami's bed. He closed his eyes a small snore escaping his lips. He worked his way under the covers, even though Yami hadn't slept in the bed it smelt like him. His warm scent on the pillows and the sheets under the covers. Yugi smiled slightly, he imagined Yami's arms around him.

Yugi closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard the creek of the window. He blinked awake. He suddenly someone put their weight on him.

Yugi screamed.

The weight screamed.

Yugi screamed louder because of the noise.

Yami screamed.

Yami?

"Yami?" Yugi asked switching on the light.

Yami blinked he was on his bed, his clothes was his usual outfit, of the dark blue jacket and the black tank top. He blinked "Yugi…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing to you!" said Yugi shakily, was this really happening? He blinked back the tears he couldn't believe the pain he had felt when Yami wasn't with him. He had so missed him. Yugi suddenly threw his arms around Yami's waist burying his wet cheeks into Yami's left hip.

Yami blinked he looked down at Yugi who was gently shaking against him. Yami stroked Yugi's hair. He had missed him too. Yami pulled Yugi up and hugged him fully.

They held each other tightly tears running down each other's eyes. Yami leant forward and kissed Yami straight on his lips.

Yugi opened his eyes slightly but then closed them, his head tilting ever so slightly.

As the kiss deepened Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, Yugi moaned now in ecstasy as Yami took his mouth away and began to kiss Yugi's collar bone and neck.

Yugi fell back Yami on top of him. Yami looked down at him for a second before kissing him again down Yugi's neck.

Yugi tangled his fingers and hands in Yami's hair moaning pleasurably.

Yami began to take off Yugi's pyjamas. Yugi stopped for a second. Yami stopped with him waiting for him to make his decision while he caught his raw breathe.

Yugi suddenly leant forward and kissed Yami's shoulder and tried shakily to pull Yami's shirt off.

Yami smirked, Yugi did want him.

They both laid their naked now, Yami smiled at Yugi he then leant forward and kissed Yugi's lips

…

(A/N okay this is a tiny lemon…just to let you know I tuned this down considerably so it goes with the T I'm trying to keep. If you are under the age limit to a T I'd advise you not to look further. If you are expecting a full blown M style lemon I'm afraid you will be disappointed.)

Yami began to thrust gently into Yugi; he wanted to be gentle for he knew Yugi didn't know exactly how to react. Yugi's first time wasn't a great reminder for Yugi. Even so Yugi gasped a slightly trembled at Yami's careful thrusts.

"Faster Yami" Yugi managed to gasp his body trembling against Yami's.

Yami obeyed and put his face close to Yugi's as he continued to thrust, harder and deeper this time.

Yugi's head hung back, his body shifting with Yami's against Yami's bed sheets. Yugi gasped longer and harder. He hung onto Yami's back scared he might fall back into nothingness if he let go of him.

Yami tried to sit up on Yugi but Yugi's hands were so locked against his neck that he could not get free. Yami kissed Yugi's lips deeply and lovingly. It had to be a short kiss though for they couldn't hold their breath. Yami felt like he had run a marathon.

Yugi was feeling himself coming to his orgasm. He had never had an orgasm even when Seto raped him. He didn't know what to do as his body turned into a cold sweat. Was he supposed to do something? Maybe he should ask Yami. What if he couldn't? What if he-

Yugi moaned deeply as he orgasm against Yami his seed spilling over both his and Yami's body. His body pounded as he heard another gasp and groan against him as Yami orgasm against him too, only spilling his seed into Yugi.

….

Yugi blinked at Yami…What just happened….? He had just had sex…with his brother…He gasped. His naked body was sweaty and greasy against Yami's which was lying flat over his.

Yami nuzzled his throbbing head against Yugi's. He purred slightly against Yugi as his body trembled against his. He had wanted to do that with Yugi for so long. When he had had sex with Mahado on his birthday he actually screamed out Yugi's name and imagined Yugi was with him.

Yugi breathed up and down so Yami ever so slightly bobbed up and down with him. That had felt so different from his first time with Seto…With Yami it felt like pleasure had lined itself into Yugi's body and now its warmth was banging through his veins.

Yami at last rolled off Yugi so now he was on him. He gently stroked Yugi's shoulder he had never felt so happy.

Yugi sat up looking down at him. His eyes full to the brim of guilt and disbelief.

"What have we done?" he asked his eyes large.

"Yugi" Yami began slowly his hand reaching up slowly to touch Yugi's face. Yugi pushed the hand away.

"Incest…"Yugi mumbled.

"What?"

"Incest! Yami! That's what it is called when two brothers have sex with each other." Yugi wailed tears falling down his cheeks.

"Yugi, Yugi, listen to me" Yami soothed taking Yugi's head and balancing it onto his chest.

"Get away from me" Yugi shrieked but no way could he summon his strength right now, he was too shaky. Instead he cried into Yami's chest.

"Yugi" Yami soothed taking his face and guiding it up to look at his smiling face, "We're not brothers."

Yugi blinked at Yami. "What? But why have you always kept me at arm's length and-"

"I wasn't sure until a couple of days ago. DNA test. I wouldn't have let it get this far. Your father told me the night I told them I was gay remember?"

Yugi nodded slightly. "So that's why you were so upset" the signs were so clear now. He still felt tears falling from his face. "Why though? Why were you?"

"I have my theories why your parents wanted me but…I needed to hear it from the horse's mouth. But I got…distracted.

Yugi giggled slightly despite himself.

Yami smiled. He felt a huge weight go off his lungs. Yugi was taking it better than he thought, after all this time he didn't think Yugi would be pleased with this. Shocked? Yes. Disgust? Defiantly. But not pleased.

Yugi himself just felt glad he had performed incest on his brother and all this time his thoughts were not perverted or wrong…Much…

Yugi purred against Yami's chest.

"What's your second name?" Yugi asked tiredly.

Yami was silent for a moment. "I don't know" he smirked.

He and Yugi gently giggled.

Yugi could still not believe his luck with fate.

They laid their going in and out of sleep. Yugi could not believe how tired and yet how warm he felt inside.

~::~

The two boys were still sleeping when two figures came up the stairs slowly and quietly.

The two boys didn't stir even when one of their names was gently called.

Or when the light was switched on to check on him.

What did wake them up was the scream that erupted from the woman's throat.

Review ME!

And YES! That was the plan the entire time:

YUGI and YAMI were NEVER brothers,

Both in my mind and in the story!  
FINAL PART GOING UP SOON!


	8. Disgusting

Brotherly Love

THIS IS IT THE FINAL CHAPTER! HERE IT IS THE FINALLY! ^^

Chapter eight: Disgusting

Yami and Yugi both jumped at their mother's scream.

Yugi felt tears welling up in his eyes: from the humiliation, and from the guilt and sorrow he was bearing. He felt so dirty.

His mother and father both stood in the door way of their bedroom.

Yugi felt Yami's heart beat increase, and his chest tighten before Yami sat up feeling for his shirt.

Yugi's mother let out another scream only this one went on longer showing deep sobs and tears falling from her face.

His father stood their stone faced, letting his face go redder and redder and redder he suddenly reached over and punched Yami straight in the chin, Yami fell back.

Yugi wished his mother would stop screaming.

Yami sat up groggily groaning.

~::~

Yugi sat in the dining room chair, tears falling down his face. Everything he knew to be right was a lie.

His father was screaming at Yami.

"YOU ARE NOT! MY! SON! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! SLEEPING WITH YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT!"

"He is not my brother. And you know it, why you told me it very coolly a couple of days before my birth day. Adopting because you couldn't have your own son. Then getting you wife pregnant with Yugi was your little miracle. No need for the second prize son. Who was asking questions like: Where is my baby photos daddy? And what did I look like in mummy's tummy? It's a wonder you held out as long as you did."

His father shot across and hit Yami square in the chin.

Yami groaned holding his chin "I love Yugi. And Yugi loves me. What is so wrong about us loving each other?"

"I WILL NOT LET MY ONLY SON GET TURNED INTO YOUR LOT!" His mother screamed at Yami.

"Oh so this is not about the irrational love we hold it is because we are gay."

"YUGI IS NOT GAY!" his father shouted.

"Yes, but I am. That was my first step wasn't it? It wasn't enough I was a burden on your happy little family, but the fact I was GAY was the last straw for you lot."

"YES AND I'LL TELL AGAIN WHAT I TOLD YOU WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU WERE GAY: YOU ARE NO SON OF OURS AND YOU NEVER WHERE!"

"Do you know how that made me feel? Do you know how SICK that made me feel. I felt torn, I loved Yugi, yet he thought we were still brothers and I was brought up as his brother…that was not right."

"YOU DAMN WELL IT WASN'T RIGHT! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

Yami took his jacket, "I was just going." He turned to Yugi, he looked right through him with his red eyes. Yugi blinked at him "do you want to come with me Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi stiffened he had to pick his parents or his bro-…Yami.

Yugi sniffed he looked away; like he did the night Yami had taken the courage to tell Yugi's parents he was gay. He was a coward.

Yami looked at Yugi sorrowfully. He then looked down. He looked at Yugi's father before heading to the door.

"Yami, please, you have to listen to me I'm so sorry, if I could-"

"Be QUIET Yugi" his father snapped cutting across him.

"It's okay Yugi. I understand." Yami smiled slightly, "We might meet again."

"Over my dead body" his father snapped in the background.

"If that is what it takes, then I'll take it" Yami snapped looking at Yugi's father's shoes. Before turning to the door.

Yugi sniffed. He had to be brave. Like how Yami had told him to be at his trail and to admit to the police what Seto had done to him. Yami needed Yugi now. Like how Yugi needed Yami.

Yami closed the front door.

No.

He looked at his father's victorious smirk as he knew Yami will never be seen again in his house.

Yugi looked down his eyes darting through thought. Tears building.

He suddenly ran to the door thrusting it open running out and screaming:

"O Yami I love you" he screamed as loud as he could so Yami would hear it.

"COME BACK YUGI" shouted his father from the front door.

Yugi looked around in the cold night air looking for Yami, he suddenly saw him standing by his car dumb struck by Yugi's actions.

"DO YOU HEAR ME YUGI! COME BACK!" His father raged.

"PLEASE YUGI" his mother screamed behind him.

Yugi didn't listen to them. To hell with them.

"I love you Yami" Yugi said now quietly.

Yami's dumb struck wide eyed face suddenly transformed into a grin.

"I love you too Yugi" he smiled tears dribbling down his face.

In the back ground the front door slammed shut as Yugi's mother and father turned their backs on Yugi too.

They ran to each other before throwing their arms around each other both crying and spluttering through the sobs.

"Thank you Yugi" Yami whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

Yugi smiled against his chest his eyes closed as tears dribbled down his face.

They then looked at each other.

Once brothers.

Now lovers

They put their foreheads together before pressing their lips together.

As a light down pour of rain went onto the two brother's heads

THE END

REVIEW ME!  
COME ON LAST TIME!  
AND THIS WOULD MAKE A PERFECT XMAS GIFT TO ME!


End file.
